There ain't no justice Kapitel 9: Katzengold
Hier geht es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis von: There ain't no justice _____________________________________________________________________________________ Kapitel 9: Katzengold Zwei Monate waren eine begrenzte Zeitspanne, um körperlich fit zu werden und die Schießkünste zu verbessern. Hatte Irina die Konfrontation mit Nox herbeigesehnt, um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen, so wünschte sie sich jetzt mehr Zeit, um an ihren Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Ein kurzer, intensiver Herbst färbte die Blätter der Bäume bunt, bevor sie herabsegelten und vom Wind oder fleißigen Nonnen zu raschelnden Haufen aufgeschichtet wurden. Der Winter kündigte sich verfrüht mit einem plötzlichen Kälteeinbruch an. Der unerwartete Temperatursturz überraschte einige Bäume, die in der kurzen Zeit ihr Laub noch nicht vollständig abgeworfen hatten, das jetzt an den Ästen welk wurde. Die Klosterbewohner rückten unmerklich enger zusammen. Irina hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur am kommenden Winter, sondern auch an ihrem bevorstehenden Fortgehen lag. Die Nonnen hüllten sich in dieser Angelegenheit in höfliches Schweigen, doch die traurigen Blicke, die man Irina heimlich hinterher warf, sprachen für sich. Ihr Mut sank mit jedem weiteren Tag. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil die Schwestern sich mehr um Juri kümmerten als sie selbst, obwohl sie sich doch für die Adoption entschieden hatte und ihren Sohn ohnehin weggeben würde. In den seltenen Momenten, wenn sie ihn in den Armen hielt, fühlte sie den Drang sich zu rechtfertigen. Dann sprach sie von Nox, dem Angebot, ihrem Wunsch nach Aufklärung, von der Unerträglichkeit, nicht zu wissen, warum man sie hatte umbringen wollen, aber auch von der Angst, eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Obgleich er sie unmöglich verstehen konnte, hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde aufmerksam zuhören, die eisblauen Fenster zu seinem Innern schienen transparent zu werden, um keinen Moment mit der Mutter zu verlieren, sondern alles in sich aufzunehmen und für immer zu konservieren. So schrieb sie ihm einen umständlichen, mehrseitigen Brief, in dem sie sich rechtfertigte und ihr Handeln erklärte. Irgendwann einmal würde er sich fragen, warum sie ihn weggegeben hatte, und diese Frage wollte sie beantworten. Sie hoffte, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben, um eine hinreichende Erklärung abzugeben, aber keine Neugier zu schüren, welche den Jungen dazu bewegen mochte, seine leiblichen Eltern zu suchen. Die Vorstellung, dass Juri seinen Vater finden und in dem Killer einen Geistesverwandten erkennen würde, übertraf selbst ihre schlimmsten Alpträume. Schließlich kam es noch zu einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den Freundinnen, als Irina die Jericho kaufen wollte, weil sie mit dieser Waffe die besten Ergebnisse erzielt hatte. Aber Miryam wollte sich nicht bezahlen lassen für etwas, dass sie Irina gerne geschenkt hätte. In Irinas Augen konnte der Tod aber unmöglich ein Geschenk sein. Für die Waffe und ein Magazin zu bezahlen, fühlte sich nach einer bewussten Entscheidung an, die sie aus freien Stücken traf. Einige Tage diskutierten sie hitzig darüber, bis sie einen Kompromiss fanden. Eine Woche vor Ablauf der Frist bereitete Irina sich für den Aufbruch vor. Sie teilte niemandem ihre Pläne mit, einzig Miryam gegenüber hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie ohne Abschied verschwinden wollte. So konnte sie sich der Illusion hingeben, wieder zurückzukehren, wenn die Sache mit Nox geklärt war. Beim letzten Treffen wussten beide, dass es so weit war, doch sie sprachen nicht darüber. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich der Freundschaft zu versichern oder Dankesbekundungen auszutauschen. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob sie sich wiedersehen würden, und dann könnten sie nachholen, was ungesagt geblieben war. Miryam lächelte zum Abschied und warf Irina augenzwinkernd ihren Autoschlüssel zu. Als sie das Kloster mitsamt ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten verließ, die sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mitgebracht hatte, neigte sich ein trüber, nass-kalter Wintertag dem Ende entgegen. Raureif und Schneeregen hatten sich zu einer matschigen Schicht vereinigt, die schmatzende Geräusche beim Gehen verursachte. In den Fußstapfen sammelte sich eisiges Wasser. Die Feuchtigkeit kroch durch die Kleidung und nistete sich als klamme Kälte im Innern ein. Irina hatte kalte Füße, und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, sodass sie mehrere Anläufe brauchte, um das Auto aufzuschließen und das Navi zu programmieren. Das Aufheulen des Motors ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, ein harter Knoten bildete sich in ihrem Bauch. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie nicht mehr umkehren konnte. Ein innerer Zwang trieb sie weiter auf dem gewählten Weg. Die Fahrt war überraschend kurz. Der Anwalt Herbert Neumann wohnte nicht weit von Irinas ehemaliger Heimatstadt in einer kleinen Ortschaft, die bekannt dafür war, dass sich dort bevorzugt gut betuchte Familien niederließen. Neumanns Adresse entpuppte sich als großzügiges Anwesen. Ein automatisches Tor verwehrte den Zutritt zu einem gepflasterten Privatweg, der sich zwischen einer Baumgruppe und einem kleinen Hügel verlor. Das Haus selbst war nicht zu sehen. Irina parkte den VW ein Stück weiter an der Straße entlang und lief zurück. Als sie das Tor zum zweiten Mal erreichte, sprang es lautlos auf, und sie nahm die Einladung an, schlüpfte flink durch den größer werdenden Spalt und schlug sich abseits des Weges durch die Büsche, die die Straße flankierten. Hinter ihr glitt das Tor mit einem metallischen Klirren wieder ins Schloss. Irina lächelte dünn und kämpfte gegen die steigende Anspannung. Es konnte nur Nox gewesen sein, der ihr das Tor geöffnet hatte. Er wartete bereits. Sie schlich im Schatten der Bäume weiter, gelangte an eine Mauer, die die Einfahrt vom Gelände trennte, und verharrte hinter der Deckung, um das Gebäude zu beobachten und sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Die Dämmerung setzte ein, und im Haus wurde die Beleuchtung eingeschaltet. Mehrere Fenster erstrahlten gleichzeitig als helle Flächen, die Wärme und Behaglichkeit versprachen, doch Irina war nicht auf der Suche nach Komfort. Neben der Haustür stand ein kleines Fenster offen. Dieser Raum war nicht beleuchtet. Sie haderte einen Moment mit sich, die Einladung anzunehmen. Ihr Blick schweifte unschlüssig über die Fassade, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit, daran emporzuklettern. Einmal verharrte ein großer Schatten hinter einem zugezogenen Vorhang im Obergeschoß, und ihr Herz schlug plötzlich hart und schnell, obwohl es keinen Grund zu der Annahme gab, dass es sich wirklich um Nox handelte. Der leichte Druck der Waffe im Holster wurde ihr plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst. Sie verharrte bewegungslos, bis die Silhouette hinter dem Fenster verschwand. Die Dunkelheit nahm zu, und es begann zu nieseln. Winzige Eiskristalle tanzten in der Luft und verschlechterten die Sicht. Irina nahm dies als Zeichen, sich endlich dem Haus zu nähern. Sie kletterte über die Mauer und wählte ihre Schritte so, dass die Spuren im Schneematsch nicht so leicht zu entdecken waren. Unter dem offenen Fenster verharrte sie wieder reglos, lauschte, doch kein Laut drang aus dem Zimmer. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und kletterte flink über die Fensterbank ins Innere. Der Raum war nur eine Abstellkammer. Im diffusen Zwielicht verschmolzen die Umrisse von Staubsauger, Reinigungsutensilien und anderen, unbestimmbaren Gegenständen zu einem unregelmäßigen Muster aus hellen und dunklen Flächen. Lautlos schlich sie zur Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Der Killer wollte es ihr offensichtlich leicht machen. Irina würde ihn dennoch nicht unterschätzen. Sie zog die Jericho aus dem Holster und entsicherte die Waffe, bevor sie behutsam gegen die Tür drückte, die einen Spaltbreit aufschwang, gerade genug, um einen Blick in den beleuchteten Flur dahinter zu werfen. Licht spiegelte sich auf dem Parkett. Wenige Schritte geradeaus erweiterte sich der kurze Flur zu einem größeren Empfangsraum, von dem aus mehrere Türen zu weiteren Räumen und einer Treppe in die obere Etage führten. Wo mochte Nox den Rechtsanwalt festhalten? Irina ging davon aus, dass der Killer ihn irgendwo eingesperrt hatte. Er würde sichergestellt haben, dass Neumann sich an das Angebot halten musste und sich nicht vorzeitig aus dem Leben stehlen konnte. Die letzten zwei Monate würden sicher nicht besonders angenehm für ihn gewesen sein, schmunzelte sie. Der einzige Hinweis, den sie hatte, war der Schatten an einem der oberen Fenster, dort wollte sie ihr Glück zuerst versuchen. Also schlich sie den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinauf. Die feuchten Sohlen ihrer Schuhe machten auf dem Parkett leise, quietschende Geräusche, egal wie vorsichtig sie sich bewegte. Adrenalin flutete ihren Körper, die Anspannung wurde unerträglich. Sie kontrollierte drei Räume, die verschwenderisch ausgestattet und keinem offensichtlichen Zweck zuzuordnen waren, dafür brannte unsinnigerweise Licht, obwohl sich niemand darin aufhielt. In Gedanken fluchte sie über ihre schlechte Orientierung, doch dann betrat sie ein luxuriöses Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die wichtigsten Details, links ein riesiges Wasserbett, rechts eine kleine Sitzgruppe, die von einem Chesterfield-Sofa dominiert wurde. Ein Plasma-Fernseher hing über der Sitzecke an der Wand und wirkte durch seine schiere Größe dort völlig deplatziert. Nippes auf allen Ablagen und Drucke von berühmten Bildern großer Künstler an den cremefarbenen Wänden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein einzelner Stuhl, auf dem ein gefesselter Mann, mit Blick zur Tür, saß. Klein, untersetzt, kahl, das Gesicht wirkte aufgedunsen und ungesund. Das ehemals weiße Hemd war fleckig, die Anzughose zerknittert. Er musste schon lange hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass die Frist endlich auslief. Seine Augen starrten ihr mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Wut entgegen, er hätte gerne etwas gesagt, doch der Knebel dämpfte alles zu einem undeutlichen Gemurmel. Zu seinen barsockigen Füßen lag eine einzelne, rote Rose, die eindeutig frisch war. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Irinas Gesicht aus, während sie die Tür lautlos hinter sich schloss und die Jericho locker ins Holster steckte. „Sie sind ja verpackt wie ein Geschenk, nur die rote Schleife fehlt“, meinte sie spöttisch, nahm die Blume auf und zerpflückte nach alter Manier die Blüte langsam in ihre Bestandteile. „Herbert Neumann, nehme ich an. Es ist eine Weile her, und ich war damals nicht ganz auf der Höhe, aber ich erkenne Sie wieder“, fuhr sie fort, während die Blütenblätter langsam zu Boden rieselten, „Warum haben Sie das getan?“ Irinas Hände begannen wieder zu zittern. Sie schleuderte den kahlen Rosenstiel weg und griff erneut nach der Waffe. Die Atmosphäre in dem verschwenderisch ausgestatteten Schlafzimmer kühlte merklich ab, schien plötzlich elektrisch geladen zu sein, sodass es nur eines unbedachten Funkens bedurfte, um ein Inferno zu entfesseln. Sie näherte sich misstrauisch dem Glatzkopf und befreite ihn von dem Knebel. Anstelle eines Dankes, überschüttete er sie mit einer Welle aus Flüchen und Beschimpfungen, die ihr die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. „Sie! Das hätte ich mir denken können!“, zeterte er, ungeachtet der Waffe in Irinas Händen, „Sie sind an allem schuld! Sie haben mein ganzes Leben zerstört, und dann wagen Sie es noch, hierher zu kommen und sich über mich lustig zu machen! Haben Sie überhaupt keinen Anstand?“, seine Stimme kippte hysterisch. Irinas Zorn gewann die Oberhand, sie holte aus und schlug dem wehrlosen Mann den Griff der Waffe an die Stirn. Er quittierte den Schlag mit einem langgezogenen, wehleidigen Schmerzensschrei. „Sie fühlen sich ja richtig wohl in der Opferrolle“, zischte sie mit bebender Stimme, „Aber Sie vergessen dabei, dass Sie es waren, der mir grundlos einen Auftragsmörder auf den Hals gehetzt hat.“ „Grundlos! Grundlos“, fiel er ihr schimpfend ins Wort und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Irinas Augen ihn böse anfunkelten, „Sie haben meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen!“ „Wie bitte?“ Irina traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Mein armer Junge hatte Probleme, er hätte in eine Klinik geschickt werden müssen, wo man ihm geholfen hätte, aber Sie, Sie haben ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht, und acht Monate später hat er Selbstmord begangen. Er ist tot, weil Sie ihm die Hilfe verwehrt haben, die er gebraucht hätte“, wetterte er, zerrte an seinen Fesseln und machte den Eindruck, als wollte er Irina an die Kehle springen, wäre er nicht mit Kabelbindern an den Stuhl gekettet. „Jetzt halten Sie mal die Luft an“, zischte Irina, die sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen konnte. „Robin Ostkamp war ihr Sohn?“, hakte sie ungläubig nach, „Der Robin Ostkamp, der so lange auf meinen Verlobten eingedroschen hat, bis von seinem Gesicht nur noch eine blutige Masse übrig war? Der Robin Ostkamp, der -“ Aber Neumann fiel ihr trotzig ins Wort: „Er hätte Hilfe gebraucht! Er war drogensüchtig!“ „Ihr Sohn ist ein Mörder! Die Tatsache, dass er sich vorher auch noch zugedröhnt hatte, macht es nur noch schlimmer. Das ist doch keine Ausrede für einen Mord!“ „Das war ein Unfall! Er konnte nichts dafür. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hat er sich nur noch mit Gesindel abgegeben, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, ihn zu Untaten anzustiften.“ „Er konnte nichts dafür? Ein Unfall?“, Irina gab ein schrilles Geräusch der Empörung von sich, „Sie wagen es, den Mord an meinem Verlobten als Unfall abzutun? Das ist die größte Frechheit, die mir jemals untergekommen ist! Wofür halten Sie sich?“, langsam redete sie sich in Rage, „Ihr Sohn hat im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten beschlossen, dass er gerne Drogen nehmen will und auf die Konsequenzen geschissen. Ich wette, sie haben immer schön hinter ihm aufgeräumt: „Papi ist ja Anwalt, Papi biegt alles grade, egal was Sohnemann anstellt.“ Aber das eine Mal ist er dann zu weit gegangen. Ihr Sohn hat mit seinen eigenen Händen einen Mord begangen. Haben Sie auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung, wie lange es dauert, bis man einen Menschen mit den eigenen Händen umgebracht hat? Es dauert lange, sehr lange, glauben Sie mir. Ich war dabei, ich wurde gezwungen, dabei zuzusehen. Ihnen muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass Ihr Sohn sich dafür verantworten muss. Sie sind doch Anwalt, verdammt!“ „Aber seine sauberen Freunde mussten nur eine kurze Haftstrafe verbüßen. Meinen Sohn haben Sie mit ihrer Aussage so schwer belastet, dass er lebenslang ins Gefängnis musste“, ereiferte Neumann sich. Irina blickte ihn scharf an: „Haben Sie den beiden dann auch Auftragskiller geschickt? Ich erinnere mich, dass sie auch eine Aussage gegen Oskamp geleistet haben.“ „Nein, nur Ihnen“, es klang fast, als sei er stolz darauf. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, sie starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Aber es war, als blickte Irina in einen Spiegel, denn sie las dort nur denselben Zorn, der auch in ihrem Innern kochte. Sie versuchte sich sammeln. Wie viel Zeit mochte inzwischen vergangen sein? Sie schätzte, dass ihre zehn Minuten in Kürze verstrichen waren. Sie könnte jetzt gehen, vielleicht hier aus dem Fenster klettern und Nox noch einmal entwischen. Sie hatte alles erfahren, was sie wissen wollte, doch das war nicht mehr genug. Dieser Mann sollte einsehen, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Er sollte zugeben, dass er im Unrecht war, dass er sich schuldig gemacht hatte. Er würde sicher nicht zögern ihr noch einen zweiten oder dritten Killer zu schicken, wenn er die Chance dazu hätte, obwohl Irina bezweifelte, dass Nox ihn am Leben lassen würde. Sie ergriff erneut das Wort: „Warum haben Sie ihrem Sohn nicht vorher geholfen, wenn Ihnen schon damals klar war, dass er Probleme hatte? Was ist mit den anderen Delikten, die er vor dem Mord begangen hatte? Warum haben Sie ihren Sohn nicht damals schon in eine Entzugsklinik geschickt, dann wäre nichts von alledem jemals geschehen!“ Sie war immer lauter geworden, zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Ohnmacht, ihre Finger umklammerten krampfhaft den Griff der Jericho. „Meine Frau nahm mir den Sohn weg, als wir uns scheiden ließen, und als sie wenige Jahre später an Leberzirrhose starb, hatte sie den Jungen schon so verdorben, dass ich nicht mehr an ihn rankam. Ich habe alles versucht, aber Sie, Sie mussten ihn mir wieder wegnehmen, ins Gefängnis bringen, sodass ich überhaupt nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte. Sie sind schuld, das er sich das Leben nahm und jetzt, jetzt wollen Sie mich auch noch umbringen.“ Irina wurde blass, ihre Wut wuchs ins Unermessliche. Im Kontrast dazu war ihre Stimme gefährlich leise geworden, als sie wieder das Wort ergriff: „Ich will, dass Sie sich entschuldigen, für das, was Sie mir angetan haben.“ „Das war mein Recht! Sie haben meinen Jungen auf dem Gewissen!“, keifte er, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse aus Hass und Abscheu, „Sie sollten genauso leiden, wie er im Gefängnis gelitten hat. Aber Sie, Sie sind ja mit allen Wassern gewaschen, wie? Was haben Sie dem nutzlosen Killer angeboten, damit er Sie laufen lässt? Geld, Sex? Was auch immer es war, ich hoffe, es war schlimm für Sie und-“ Der Rest des Satzes erstarb in einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, als Irina endgültig die Beherrschung verlor und die Jericho aus nächster Nähe abfeuerte. Auf der rechten Wange des Anwalts tat sich ein blutiges Loch auf, sein Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Knochensplitter und Hirnmasse verteilten sich hinter ihm auf dem Boden. Ein grausames Pfeifen klingelte in Irinas Ohren, die ansonsten völlig taub geworden waren. Sie schoss ein weiteres Mal, plötzlich konnte sie es nicht mehr kontrollieren, krümmte wieder und wieder den Finger am Abzug. Der gefesselte Körper vor ihr wurde von der Wucht der Einschläge durchgeschüttelt, rote Flecken breiteten sich auf dem Hemd aus, eine gepunktete, krumme Linie, die schnell breiter wurde und ineinander floss. Obwohl ihr Kopf vor Schmerzen dröhnte und ihre Trommelfelle zu zerreißen drohten, konnte sie nicht aufhören. Zornige Tränen liefen heiß über ihre Wangen. Schließlich fehlte ihr die Kraft für den nächsten Schuss. Sie sank in die Knie und verharrte eine Weile völlig apathisch. Wartete darauf, dass das Klingeln und Rauschen in den Ohren nachließ, das Zittern aus ihrem Körper verschwand und die Tränen versiegten. Was für ein beschissener Mistkerl! Wie kam er dazu, sich über Recht und Gesetz hinwegzusetzen und zu seiner persönlichen Genugtuung andere Menschen derart zu quälen? Warum schickte er ihr einen Auftragsmörder, nicht dem Richter, der seinen Sohn verurteilt hatte, dem Staatsanwalt, der die Anklage auf vorsätzlichen Mord formuliert hatte, oder den anderen Zeugen, die ihn ebenfalls belastet hatten? Der Tinnitus wurde leiser, ein wiederkehrender Nachhall der Schüsse geisterte stattdessen als akustische Halluzination durch ihren Kopf. Zweimal, dreimal, viermal, das Geräusch veränderte sich und nahm die Qualität eines langsamen Klatschens an. Irina fuhr aus ihrer Starre. Jemand klatschte ihr Beifall. Nox saß mit lässig überschlagenen Beinen auf dem Chesterfield-Sofa. Heute trug er nur ein dunkles T-Shirt, schwarze Jeans und Bundeswehrstiefel. Der schwere Mantel fehlte. Er ließ die Hände sinken, als er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. Wann hatte er den Raum betreten? Irina sprang auf die Füße und stolperte zwei, drei Schritte zurück. „Sie überraschen mich immer wieder aufs Neue“, ergriff er das Wort, erhob sich und kam langsam auf sie zu, „Einen solchen Overkill habe ich schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr beobachten dürfen. Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet Sie sich einmal so dem Zorn hingeben würden. Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt“, in seiner Stimme schwang mühsam unterdrückte Leidenschaft mit. Irina hob die Jericho, die immer noch in ihren Händen zitterte. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Keinen Schritt weiter“, sagte sie drohend. Die Augen des Killers blitzten wild auf, er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das beinahe ehrlich wirkte, doch der flammende Blick verzerrte es in eine unterschwellige Drohung. Anstatt weiter auf sie zuzugehen, begann er sich zur Seite zu bewegen, wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre Beute umkreist. Bedächtig zog er einen glänzenden Gegenstand aus einem Holster am Gürtel, hielt ihn einen Moment demonstrativ ihn die Höhe und warf ihn dann achtlos weg. Verwirrt und alarmiert beobachtete Irina die Szene. Hatte er gerade absichtlich sein Messer weggeworfen? Nox breitete die Arme aus, das Muskelspiel unter dem dünnen T-Shirt-Stoff rief unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihr wach. „Irina, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, Sie wiederzusehen“, seine Worte klangen wie die Parodie eines mittelmäßigen Mafiafilms, wenn das Oberhaupt den verlorenen Sohn wieder in den Kreis der Familie aufnahm. Sein Verhalten war irrational, und das schürte ihre Angst. Noch dazu hatte er sie noch nie mit Namen angeredet. Ihr Selbstvertrauen begann zu bröckeln, angesichts der Selbstsicherheit, die der Killer ihr gegenüber zur Schau stellte. Er fing ihren Blick auf und antwortete prompt: „Ich möchte Ihnen eine faire Chance geben. Sie haben mich ausgesprochen gut unterhalten. Ich war wiederholt überrascht, beeindruckt, ja verwundert. Vor Ihnen ist es noch niemals einem Klienten gelungen, sich mir zu widersetzen. Ich biete Ihnen die einmalige Gelegenheit, es hier und jetzt zu beenden. Sie haben eine Waffe, ich brauche keine Hilfsmittel, um zu töten. Also sind die Chancen ausgeglichen.“ „Bleiben Sie stehen“, wiederholte Irina nachdrücklich. „Was haben Sie vor?“ grinste er unverschämt, „Wollen Sie mich nicht erschießen? Normalerweise fordert man nur dann zum Stehenbleiben auf, wenn das Gegenüber verhaftet werden soll. Dann müssten Sie mir jetzt wohl ein Paar Handschellen zuwerfen“, er hielt kurz inne und lächelte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch so spöttisch wie immer, „Sie werden sich doch nicht in meine Reichweite begeben wollen? Die Konsequenzen könnten unüberschaubar für Sie werden“, er wurde wieder ernst, „Aber ich schätze, Sie wollen mich nicht verhaften.“ Er bewegte sich weiter seitlich durch den Raum, näherte sich dabei aber wieder. Irina drückte ab. Der Schuss verfehlte Nox um ein Vielfaches und zertrümmerte hinter ihm den Fernseher. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, obwohl Irina unter den Ohrenschmerzen, der Taubheit und dem neuerlichen Klingeln zusammenfuhr. „Versuchen Sie es noch einmal“, forderte er mit stoischer Gelassenheit, als die Nebenwirkungen des Schusses langsam nachließen. Der Tinnitus war nach dem Overkill unglaublich schmerzhaft geworden. Irina badete in kaltem Schweiß, der Griff der Jericho wurde schlüpfrig, als wollte sich die Waffe ihrem Befehl widersetzen. „Fürchten Sie sich etwa?“, kommentierte Nox ihr Zögern. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Begeisterung über diese Feststellung zu verbergen, „Sie haben eine Jericho 941, eine ausgezeichnete, halbautomatische Handfeuerwaffe. Sie bestimmen das Geschehen. Erschießen Sie mich, beweisen Sie, dass Sie kein Schmetterling sind.“ Irina hob die Waffe, zielte auf Nox, aber sie konnte nicht abdrücken. Was für ein Spiel spielte er mit ihr? Hatte sie überhaupt noch Munition? Wie oft hatte sie auf Neumann gefeuert? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte der Killer: „Sie haben noch zwei Schuss übrig. Zwei Versuche, mit denen Sie sich für immer von mir befreien können. Kommen Sie! Schießen Sie!“ Er hatte die Stimme beinahe feierlich erhoben. Irina schauderte unter dem ungewohnten Klang, sie hatte ihn niemals lauter reden hören, als in Zimmerlautstärke. Seine Stimme entfaltete ein dunkles Timbre, in dem eine zwingende Bestimmtheit lag, die durch ihr Bewusstsein sickerte und an ihr zu nagen begann. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie diesen Weg aus freien Stücken hätte gehen können. Aber indem er sie dazu aufforderte zu schießen, nahm er ihr gleichsam die freie Wahl, verkehrte ihren Widerstand paradoxerweise in das Befolgen eines Befehls. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, aber sie durfte das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Nox‘ Verhalten verunsicherte sie immer mehr. Der beherrschte, höfliche Killer schien nur in ihrer Erinnerung zu existieren, während vor ihr ein gefährlicher, aufgewühlter Mann stand, der sie mit wilden Blicken durchbohrte. Sie hätte es als emotional bezeichnet, wäre sie nicht davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Nox‘ Gefühlsleben von bescheidenem Umfang war. Misstrauisch behielt sie ihn im Auge. Die Waffe, die ihr persönlicher archimedischer Punkt sein sollte, zitterte fürchterlich in ihren Händen. Nox blieb stehen, die Schultern strafften sich, sein Blick fing den ihren ein und hielt ihn fest. Irina jagte ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als sie in die eisblauen Augen starrte, in denen ein unbestimmbares Feuer loderte. Wie sehr sich diese Augen doch von Juris unterschieden. Die Farbe war tatsächlich die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die Vater und Sohn teilten. Der Killer neigte fast unmerklich den Kopf, er bot ihr absichtlich ein perfektes Ziel. Wie ferngesteuert drückte sie ab. Das Geräusch des Schusses peitschte durch den Raum, zerrte an Irinas mitgenommenen Trommelfellen, sie hörte noch den unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei des Killers, bevor sie erneut mit vorübergehender Taubheit kämpfte. Nox‘ rechtes Bein brach ein, auf dem Oberschenkel seiner Jeans breitete sich ein nasser, dunkler Fleck aus. Für einen kurzen Moment spiegelten sich Überraschung und Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht, dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt, kämpfte sich knurrend auf die Füße und schleppte sich sogar noch einen halben Schritt in Irinas Richtung. „Wo schießen Sie denn hin?“, tadelte er wütend mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, „Wenn Sie mich loswerden wollen, dann schießen Sie mir in die Brust“, forderte er, richtete sich plötzlich zu voller Größe auf, obwohl er das verletzte Bein nicht belasten konnte und nagelte Irina mit einem wilden, lodernden Blick fest. Eingeschüchtert wich sie noch einmal zwei Schritte zurück und packte die Jericho fester, damit ihre Hände endlich zu zittern aufhörten. Die Angst raubte ihr beinahe den Atem. Nox war so übermächtig, seine Selbstsicherheit so erdrückend. Empfand dieser Mann denn überhaupt keine Angst? Oder wenigstens Schmerz? Sie hatte nur noch einen Schuss übrig, nur noch einen einzigen Versuch. Sie durfte es nicht verpatzen. „Was zögern Sie denn schon wieder?“, unterbrach er ihre Zweifel, dann fasste er sich inbrünstig an die Brust. „Hier müssen Sie hinzielen. Kommen Sie, brechen Sie mir das Herz!“ Irina wurde kreidebleich. Der Schuss löste sich, bevor sie richtig gezielt hatte. Ihre Ohren wurden taub, der Tinnitus gewann an Intensität, ein schrilles Pfeifen, wie der durchdringende Ton eines EKGs, das keinen Herzschlag mehr misst. Der Oberkörper des Killers wurde zur Seite und nach hinten gerissen, aber er stürzte immer noch nicht, kämpfte kurz um sein Gleichgewicht und brach dann kontrolliert und lautlos in die Knie. Irinas Blick hing an dem glänzenden Blutfleck, der sich unterhalb seiner linken Schulter über die Achsel ausbreitete. Sie hatte verfehlt. Verzweifelt wollte sie noch einmal abdrücken, doch der Schlitten war zurückgefahren und dort stehengeblieben. Das Magazin war leer. Nox hatte nicht gelogen. Natürlich nicht, das lag unter seiner Würde. Irinas Beine gaben nach, sie sackte zu Boden. Die nutzlose Waffe vor sich haltend versuchte sie wieder und wieder abzudrücken, doch es war nur ein sinnloser Akt der Verzweiflung. „Sie müssen das Magazin wechseln“, ächzte der Killer durch das Pfeifen in Irinas Ohren und richtete den Oberkörper ein wenig auf, sodass er sie trotz seiner Verletzungen wieder überragte, „Worauf warten Sie?“ Die rechte Hand presste er auf die blutende Schulter, sie färbte sich augenblicklich scharlachrot. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei schleuderte Irina die Jericho weg. Sie prallte gegen das Wasserbett und schlitterte davon. „Ich habe kein Reservemagazin“, schluchzte sie. Plötzlich waren die Tränen da, strömten heiß über ihre Wangen, obwohl sie innerlich völlig beherrscht war. Eine berechnende Ruhe ergriff Besitz von ihr, sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass sie weinte. „Soll das heißen, Sie sind nur mit einem Magazin unterwegs, um einen gefährlichen Auftragsmörder zu erschießen?“, sein hämisches Lachen ging in einem schmerzhaften Laut unter, „Das ist Ihre letzte Chance. Bringen Sie es zu Ende“, forderte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, „Oder ich werde Sie für den Rest ihres Lebens an mich binden.“ Etwas in Irina krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und zerbrach in kalte Splitter. Ihr Blick glitt über den angeschlagenen Killer, aus dem das Leben scharlachrot herausfloss. Trotzdem hatte er nichts von seinem Schrecken eingebüßt. Sie starrte an ihm vorbei und zur Decke. So verstört, wie sie war, rutschte ihr ein: „Das haben Sie doch schon“ heraus. Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich gerne dafür geohrfeigt. Nox stutzte, er atmete schwer. Blut quoll stetig zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, rann über seinen nackten Arm und tropfte von den Fingern zu Boden, wo sich eine dunkle Lache bildete, die schnell größer wurde. Sein Blick tastete prüfend über Irinas zusammengesackten Körper und blieb an ihren Brüsten hängen, sodass sie reflexartig die Arme davor verschränkte, in dem Gefühl, er könne durch die Kleidung auf ihre nackte Haut starren. Ein gequältes, schmerzverzerrtes Grinsen verzog seine Lippen. „Haben Sie es ernsthaft zur Welt gebracht?“, fragte er stockend und ungläubig. „Das geht Sie nichts an“, entgegnete sie in einem kläglichen Versuch, der Frage auszuweichen. Die Tränen wollten kein Ende nehmen, doch sie fühlte immer noch nichts. „Also ja“, Nox gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich, „Sie überraschen mich schon wieder. Sie erschießen aus Rache einen hilflosen, gefesselten Mann. Aber das Kind, das Sie für immer daran erinnern wird, was man Ihnen angetan hat, bringen Sie zur Welt. Ich bin fasziniert“, er keuchte, „Junge, oder Mädchen?“ Irina funkelte ihn stumm durch den Tränenschleier an. „Ein Junge, interessant. Ich wäre neugierig zu sehen, wie viel Ähnlichkeit er mit mir besitzt“, presste er zähneknirschend hervor. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, meinem Sohn etwas zuleide zu fügen“, hörte Irina sich selbst sagen. „Wo denken Sie hin? Es wird wohl kaum jemand dafür bezahlen, dass ich mein eigenes Kind umbringe“, er grinste schief, „Sie haben ihn sicher gut versteckt. Ich kann warten, bis er zu mir kommt.“ Eine eisige Klaue griff nach Irinas Herzen. Nox registrierte ihre Befürchtungen sofort: „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, ihn umzubringen“, erklärte er kurzatmig, „Im Gegenteil, ich bin neugierig. Ich hatte niemals geplant -“, er zuckte kurz unter Schmerzen zusammen, dann warf er ihr einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, „Gehen Sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“ Der Blick löste eine Welle unaussprechlichen Grauens in Irina aus. Mechanisch kämpfte sie sich auf die Füße, ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, Arme und Beine gehorchten nicht richtig. „Ich wollte Sie wirklich erschießen“, bekräftigte sie in Ermangelung eines angemessenen Abschieds, während sie die nutzlose Waffe einsammelte. „Sie hätten es auch beinahe geschafft, wenn Sie nicht so viele Kugeln für den Anwalt verschwendet hätten.“ Er rang sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln durch und wirkte jetzt fast wieder so großspurig, wie sie es gewohnt war, obwohl er in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes kniete und sich vor Schmerzen kaum rühren konnte. „Nox, werden Sie mich ab jetzt in Ruhe lassen?“, wollte Irina wissen. „Ich fürchte, das wird mir nicht möglich sein, aber nennen Sie mich doch Radek, Nox bin ich nur für meine Klienten.“ Irina nahm es mit einem verunsicherten Nicken zur Kenntnis. „Ist das Ihr richtiger Name?“ Er gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich: „Natürlich nicht.“ Ihre Blicke schlossen sich ineinander, Irina erschauderte bis ins Mark, als sie das wilde Verlangen darin las, ein Bekenntnis und ein Versprechen zugleich, dann löste sie sich aus seiner unsichtbaren Umklammerung und wandte sich ab. Der Killer versuchte ihr hinterherzuschauen. Irina blieb an der Tür noch einmal stehen und sammelte all ihren Mut für die folgenden Worte: „Dann, auf Wiedersehen.“ Er antwortete mit einem zustimmenden Grunzen. Die Schmerzen schienen allmählich seine volle Konzentration zu fordern. Wie in Trance folgte sie dem Flur, die Treppe hinunter und kletterte durch das Fenster in der Abstellkammer nach draußen. Die eisige Nachtluft biss ihr ins Gesicht, langsam kehrte das Gefühl wieder in ihren Körper zurück, die weichen Beine stolperten den Weg entlang, bis sie das Tor erreichte. Sie benötigte mehrere Versuche, bis es ihr gelang, über den Zaun zu klettern. Später fand sich Irina in einem Hotelzimmer wieder. Verschwommen erinnerte sie sich an die Autofahrt, aber nicht ans Einchecken. Das Zimmer war sauber, neutral, regelrecht luxuriös, nachdem sie sich an das spartanische Leben im Kloster gewöhnt hatte. Der Rucksack mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten hing an der Garderobe. Der Schlafsack und die Wolldecke lagen auf dem Bett. Auf dem Tisch fand sie eine Schachtel Zigaretten. Das Zimmer verfügte über einen Balkon. Irina trat in die winterliche Kälte hinaus, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und sortierte ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte einen Menschen getötet. Aus Rache, weil er ihr Leid zugefügt hatte. Der Gedanke rief keine Reaktion in ihr hervor. Weder Schuldgefühle, noch Genugtuung. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog sie den Rauch in die Lunge. Es kratzte ein wenig in den Bronchien. Sie hatte versucht, Nox zu erschießen, und war gescheitert. Der Mensch, den sie gerne für die erlittenen Qualen zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte, konnte schwer verletzt überleben. Irina zweifelte nicht daran, dass Nox, nein Radek, sich wieder erholen würde, jetzt, wo er von Juri wusste. Er würde sich ans Leben klammern und einen Weg finden, um seine Neugier zu befriedigen. Dieser Gedanke rief eine ganze Reihe von Gefühlen in ihr wach. Sie spürte dem Wirrwarr in ihrem Innern nach, versuchte die einzelnen Qualitäten zu trennen. Da war die Erleichterung, dass sich Juri nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand, obwohl sie versagt hatte. Eine leise Resignation darüber, dass schon wieder alles ganz anders ausgegangen war, als sie gehofft oder befürchtet hatte. Aber auch Angst, angesichts dessen, was der Killer ihr wortlos gestanden hatte und was sie nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen wollte. Sie hatte ihre einzige Gelegenheit verspielt, den Auftragsmörder loszuwerden. Eine zweite Auseinandersetzung würde es nicht geben. Dennoch hatte sie sich eine Art Freiheit erkämpft, mit der sie nun nichts anzufangen wusste. Sie zog erneut an der Zigarette und sog den Rauch zusammen mit der eisigen Nachtluft in die Lunge. Es war ein wenig schockierend, im Nachhinein festzustellen, dass sie gar nicht wirklich mit ihrem Überleben gerechnet hatte. Was sollte sie mit diesem Leben nun anfangen? Sie konnte sich unmöglich irgendwo niederlassen und von vorne beginnen, ein normales, ereignisloses Leben führen, mit dem Wissen, dass sie gemordet hatte und irgendwo da draußen Radek auf sie lauerte, weil- Hastig zog sie an der Zigarette und musste husten. Dann stieg ein bitteres Lachen in ihr hoch. Alles, was schief gehen konnte, war schief gegangen. Sie konnte es hinnehmen oder weiter versuchen, gegen einen unbezwingbaren Strom zu schwimmen, der ihr solange die Kräfte raubte, bis sie unterging. Doch der Gedanke, einfach die Richtung zu wechseln und sich mit der Strömung davontragen zu lassen, weckte ihren Trotz. Sie konnte einfach nicht über ihren Schatten springen und die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Allein die Vorstellung beleidigte ihren Stolz. Neumann war nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine Fehler einzusehen, und Irina sah sich außerstande, die Umstände zu akzeptieren. Ein weiterer Zug an der Zigarette. Sie fröstelte in einem eisigen Windhauch. Sie würde weiter kämpfen und sich widersetzen, bis ihr eines Tages die Puste ausging. Sei es auch nur, um sich selbst treu zu bleiben. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Der Vorsatz war reiner Trotz und Unsinn zugleich. Wenn sie Bilanz zog, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie schon vor langer Zeit einen Großteil ihrer ursprünglichen Prinzipien über Bord geworfen hatte, damit sie überleben konnte. Entweder man folgte seinen Vorsätzen, oder man überlebte, aber beides gleichzeitig funktionierte nicht. Irina hing an ihrem Leben. So sehr, dass sie die Bereitschaft in sich fühlte, jederzeit wieder Kompromisse zu schließen, sogar erneut zu töten, falls es nötig war, um selbst mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Wie sehr man sich doch veränderte, wenn das Leben einem den Rücken kehrte. Sie rauchte die Zigarette zu Ende und warf den Stummel über das Geländer. Auf dem Boden zerbarst die Glut in einem Funkenschauer. Irina gähnte unvermittelt. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut. Vielleicht sollte sie die Vorzüge des Hotels ein paar Tage auskosten, während sie sich Gedanken über die Zukunft machte. Mehrere Tage blieb Irina im Hotel, unternahm wenig, genoss die viele Zeit, um untätig auf dem Bett zu liegen und fernzusehen, oder sie feilte an einem Urlaubsplan. Ein Jahr Norwegen, per Anhalter durch das Land, Natur, Freiheit, keine Menschen und eine möglichst große Distanz zwischen sich und dem Killer. Als sie am dritten Tag nach dem Abendessen den Empfang passierte, wurde sie von der Rezeptionistin abgefangen. „Frau Hofstätter, hier ist ein Paket für Sie abgegeben worden.“ Überrumpelt starrte Irina die Angestellte an. „Von wem?“, wollte sie wissen. „Eine junge Dame hat es zugestellt, mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“ „Sonst nichts?“, hakte Irina nach. „Es fallen keine Gebühren für Sie an, wenn Sie das meinen“, erklärte die Rezeptionistin mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln. Irina begriff und lächelte zurück: „Vielen Dank. Ich nehme das Paket gerne gleich mit.“ Die Angestellte nickte und händigte ihr ein Paket von der Größe eines Schuhkartons aus. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer saß Irina mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Bett und starrte den Karton lange missmutig an. Es gab keinen Absender, aber es war klar, wer ihr dieses Paket geschickt hatte. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie wissen wollte, was darin lag. Nach einer Weile gewann ihre Neugier die Oberhand und sie löste seufzend das Klebeband. Das Paket bestand aus einer Schachtel mit Deckel, der sich nach oben abziehen ließ. Im Innern fand sie einen Briefumschlag, eine Rose und einen weiteren, kleinen, weißen Karton. Die Blume zeigte noch keine Anzeichen von Wassermangel, was darauf schließen ließ, dass das Paket erst kurz vor der Auslieferung zusammengestellt worden war. Sie warf die Rose aus mangelndem Interesse einfach unangetastet in den Papierkorb. Die Blume drehte sich im Flug und verfehlte das Ziel, doch auch das war Irina gleichgültig. Der Briefumschlag fühlte sich ungewöhnlich füllig an. Sie öffnete die Lasche und hielt ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine in der Hand. Irritiert zog sie den beiliegenden Brief heraus. Das Blatt war nur mit wenigen Zeilen in einer makellosen Handschrift beschrieben, die sie auf den ersten Blick nicht recht entziffern konnte, bis sie erkannte, dass der Brief in Sütterlin verfasst war. Es war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, seit sie diese alte Schreibschrift das letzte Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und dementsprechend war sie ein wenig aus der Übung. Etwas holperig und fassungslos las sie die knappe Mitteilung: Ich habe mir erlaubt, den Nachlass Ihres verstorbenen Schwiegervaters zu klären, und überstelle Ihnen hiermit das vollständige Erbe in bar. Anbei finden Sie ein neues Smartphone. Betrachten Sie es als Geschenk. Keine Anrede, kein Gruß, nur die nüchternen Fakten. Irina wunderte sich nicht einmal mehr, wie er das nun wieder bewerkstelligt hatte. Sie blätterte flüchtig durch das Bündel Geldscheine, das ausnahmslos große Banknoten enthielt. Walters Erbe belief sich auf mehrere tausend Euro. Was dachte der Killer sich dabei? War das seine Vorstellung von Wertschätzung? Sie las den Brief noch einmal. Die Schrift sah fast zu regelmäßig aus, um tatsächlich mit der Hand verfasst worden zu sein. Doch als sie den Briefbogen gegen das Licht hielt, konnte sie die dunklen Punkte an den Wortenden erkennen, wo die Tinte nach dem Abheben des Füllers eingetrocknet war. Wie sollte sie das Privileg einordnen, dass Radek ihr handschriftlich ein paar Zeilen verfasste? Frustriert legte sie den Briefbogen zur Seite und griff nach dem weißen Karton. Das Handy war brandneu, aufgeladen und bereits eingeschaltet. Der Hintergrund zeigte natürlich eine Rose. Allmählich wurde ihr das alles zuviel. Einem aufkeimenden Verdacht nachgebend stöberte sie durch die gespeicherten Kontakte und keuchte überrascht, als sie tatsächlich einen Eintrag mit dem Namen Radek fand. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Sie warf das Telefon aufs Kopfkissen und flüchtete auf den Balkon. Während sie rauchte, versuchte sie ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken zu ordnen. In seinen Augen war sie wohl immer noch ein kleiner Schmetterling. Es musste so sein, denn sie hatte ihn nicht erschießen können und sich außerdem noch verplappert. Er mochte unglücklicherweise der Vater ihres Sohnes sein, aber seine Telefonnummer brauchte sie deshalb noch lange nicht. Sie hatte nicht vor, in irgendeiner Weise mit diesem verflucht unheimlichen und unsympathischen Mann Kontakt zu halten. Trotzdem traute sie sich nicht, die Nummer einfach zu löschen. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Sicher hatte er ein kleines Programm installiert, welches es ihm erlaubte, sie aus der Ferne zu überwachen. Betrachten Sie es als Geschenk. Das war wohl mehr ein Geschenk an sich selbst, um seinen kleinen Schmetterling im Auge behalten zu können. Frustriert warf sie die halb aufgerauchte Kippe über das Geländer. Aus der Nummer kam sie wohl niemals mehr raus. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wenn er sie unbedingt so sehen wollte, konnte sie das kaum verhindern. Aber sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall nur ein namenloses Etwas in einer langen Reihe von namenlosen Belanglosigkeiten sein. Ein dreiteiliger Gong ertönte in dem kleinen Laden, als Irina die Tür des Tattoo-Studios öffnete. Der eisige Wind wehte ihr eine Handvoll Schneeflocken hinterher, die auf dem PVC-Boden vor sich hin schmolzen. Sie trat an die Theke und wartete auf einen Angestellten, der wenige Sekunden später aus einem Raum im hinteren Bereich schlurfte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ „Ich würde mich gern tätowieren lassen“, sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und reichte dem Angestellten ein Bild mit ihrem Entwurf. Er würdigte das Motiv mit einem geschäftsmäßigen Nicken und öffnete auf dem Rechner den Kalender, um einen freien Termin auszusuchen. „Wie wäre es Dienstag in zwei Wochen?“ „Das wird schwierig. Würde es auch sofort gehen?“ In zwei Tagen würde Irina schon in einem Flugzeug Richtung Bergen sitzen. Walters Erbe hatte ihre Urlaubspläne erheblich beschleunigt. „Haben Sie sich das auch gut überlegt? Nicht, dass sie in einem Jahr viel Geld für eine Laserentfernung investieren müssen, weil Ihnen das Motiv nicht mehr gefällt.“ „Es mag nicht danach aussehen, aber ich verbinde etwas sehr Persönliches mit dem Aglais urticae“, erklärte Irina und lächelte höflich, als der Angestellte mit einer abwehrenden Geste antwortete. Er räusperte sich betreten und lenkte ein: „Im Grunde hätten wir grade tatsächlich noch Kapazitäten, um Sie dazwischen zu schieben.“ „Das freut mich.“ „Folgen Sie mir, mein Kollege bespricht die Details mit Ihnen.“ Der Tätowierer, ein junger Mann mit Irokesenhaarschnitt, dessen Haut selbst wie ein Flickwerk aus lauter Bildern wirkte, empfing sie mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. Sie tranken einen Kaffee zusammen und einigten sich auf den Preis. Als Irina den Pullover auszog, damit er den Entwurf, für eine letzte Korrektur, mit Stempelfarbe auf die rechte Schulter drucken konnte, wurden seine Augen groß, angesichts der vielen Narben, die Irinas Rücken mit weißen Linien verunzierten. Sie lächelte entschuldigend: „Bitte stören Sie sich nicht daran. Manch eine Vergangenheit hinterlässt nun mal Narben, man kann es sich nicht aussuchen.“ Die Verwirrung des Tätowierers schien durch ihre Worte nur größer zu werden. Sie fügte beruhigend hinzu: „Es ist weniger schlimm, als es aussieht.“ Schließlich sammelte der junge Mann sich wieder und brachte den Vordruck an. Das Bild würde genau im Übergang von Schulter zu Oberarm sitzen, aber immer noch die T-Shirt-Grenze wahren. Sie nickte zustimmend. Der Tätowierer bedeutete ihr mit einer einladenden Geste, auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Er packte die Nadeln aus ihrer sterilen Verpackung aus, um die Maschine zu bestücken, bereitete die Farben vor und hielt einen langen Vortrag über Sicherheit und Infektionsschutz. Tatsächlich fühlte sich der Vorgang des Tätowierens gar nicht mal unangenehm an. Irina hatte es sich viel schmerzhafter vorgestellt, doch es war nicht mehr als ein Gefühl von Sonnenbrand. In Gedanken ging sie die nächsten Tage durch, bevor sie die heimischen Gefilde für eine sehr lange Zeit hinter sich lassen würde. Sie lächelte voller Vorfreude. Nach etwa zwei Stunden beendete der junge Mann sein Werk, cremte das Tattoo mit Wund- und Heilsalbe ein und wickelte es in Frischhaltefolie. Er gab ihr noch einige Pflegetipps mit auf den Weg und begleitete sie zur Tür, wo Irina sich höflich verabschiedete. Der schwarze Asphalt verschwand allmählich unter einer dünnen, weißen Schneeschicht. Die Welt hatte die meisten ihrer Farben eingebüßt, jetzt dominierten verschiedene Grau- und Brauntöne. Selbst der Himmel wirkte bleiern, die Wolken hingen so tief, dass sie die höchsten Gebäude der Stadt zu streifen schienen. Irina sog die frostige Kälte ein und lächelte. Der Winter war ihr schon immer die liebste Jahreszeit gewesen, doch erst jetzt konnte sie es begründen. Die eisigen Temperaturen spiegelten auf ehrliche Weise das Leben wider. Man war gezwungen zu laufen, zu kämpfen, für etwas in Leidenschaft zu brennen, weil man andernfalls auf der Stelle festfror und unterging. In dieser grauen Einöde war kein Platz für Sentimentalitäten, wie Gerechtigkeit, oder Fairness. Die Welt bestand aus einer Aneinanderreihung von einzelnen Entscheidungen, die aus dem subjektiven Empfinden emotionaler Menschen getroffen wurden. Gerechtigkeit aber verlangte Objektivität. In dieser Welt würde es das nicht geben. Ein heftiger Windstoß blies Irina Schneeflocken ins Gesicht, sodass sie blinzeln musste, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Sie hatte einen Teil ihres Weltbildes revidieren müssen, um am Leben zu bleiben. Wie viele überholte Grundsätze trug sie noch mit sich herum, falsche Ansichten, die darauf warteten, an die Realität angepasst zu werden? Ihr Lächeln wurde scharf und dünn. Sie würde es herausfinden. ~ Die Sonne glänzte golden auf einer Glimmerschicht, die eine Seite des etwa handtellergroßen Schiefersteins bedeckte. Radek fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Oberfläche. Einige Flocken des Glimmers bröselten ab und wehten mit dem eisigen Wind davon. Er sah ihnen nach, bis er sie aus den Augen verlor. Der Himmel präsentierte sich klar und wässrig blau. Eine dichte Schneedecke hatte alle Konturen des Parks glattgeschliffen, sodass Bäume, Sträucher und Rasenflächen ineinanderflossen. Der Weg war nicht gestreut worden, nur die Fußstapfen früherer Passanten dokumentierten den Verlauf, ein Trampelpfad, der an den Rändern ausfranste. Er schlängelte sich rechts an einer Rhododendronhecke vorbei, teilte eine hügelige Rasenfläche in zwei ungleiche Segmente und passierte schräg gegenüber der Parkbank einen Spielplatz, der jetzt völlig verwaist lag. Irgendwo dahinter befand sich das Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem Linda wohnte. Sie hatte den Killer einfach mit zu sich nach Hause genommen und ihn dort gepflegt. Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war, versuchte er zu seiner alten Form zurückzufinden, doch vorerst reichte seine Ausdauer nur für Besuche im Park. Die Bank hatte er für seine täglichen Spaziergänge ausgewählt, um einen Einblick in diesen fremden Lebensbereich zu erhalten. Er hätte gerne die Ersatzeltern seines Sohnes beobachtet, doch Irina hatte ihre Sache wirklich gut gemacht. Die Adoption war anonym verlaufen und er kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. So gab es keine Möglichkeit, um ihn zu suchen. Wieder strich er über die dünner werdende Glimmerschicht und löste einige Flocken, die vom Wind davon getragen wurden. Mehrstimmiges Lachen wehte von der Seite herüber. Vor einer Weile hatten die Kinder den Spielplatz verlassen und die verschneite Wiese erobert. Gemeinsam rollten sie Schneekugeln und schichteten sie übereinander, suchten nach Ästen und Kieseln, um ihren Schneemännern Leben einzuhauchen. Radek behielt die Umgebung aus alter Gewohnheit im Blick, während seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schieferstück galt. Wieder strich er einen Daumen voll Glimmer von der Oberfläche und sah den Flocken hinterher. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er, dass ein Mädchen im Spiel innehielt und zu ihm herübersah. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Schon in den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie ihn beobachtet, wenn er seinen täglichen Spaziergang machte und einige Stunden mit dem Schieferstück auf der Parkbank saß. Sie mochte etwa sechs Jahre alt sein, blonde, krause Locken lugten unter einer roten Mütze hervor, die irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihrem blassen, sommersprossigen Gesicht und den graublauen Augen passte und erst recht nicht mit der rosafarbenen Winterjacke harmonisierte. Heute wollte sie offenbar Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie wechselte ein paar Worte mit den anderen Kindern, die nicht begeistert schienen, doch sie wand sich aus dem halbherzigen Griff eines älteren Jungen, der in einem blaugemusterten Schneeanzug steckte und stapfte durch den Schnee auf die Parkbank zu. Je näher sie kam, desto langsamer wurde sie, bis sie wenige Schritte außerhalb seiner Reichweite stehen blieb. Radek ignorierte sie. Wenn das Mädchen ein Anliegen hätte, musste sie ihn ansprechen. Er würde sie nicht dazu auffordern. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat noch ein paar Schritte näher. Ihr Blick hing einen Moment an dem Schieferstück und der golden glänzenden Glimmerschicht, bevor sie sein Gesicht betrachtete. „Deine Augen haben fast die gleiche Farbe wie der Himmel“, sagte sie mit kindlicher Faszination. Radek sah auf und schenkte ihr für das Kompliment ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Das Mädchen lächelte zurück und wurde mutiger. „Tut dein Bein sehr weh?“ „Wie kommst du darauf, dass mein Bein weh tut?“, wollte er wissen. „Weil du immer so langsam gehst, und dann sitzt du hier ganz lange. Länger als alle anderen, die sonst hier sitzen. Und wenn du aufstehst, dann machst du so“, sie kletterte auf die Bank, um umständlich wieder aufzustehen und demonstrierte mit furchtbar übertriebenen Gesten, wie Radek ihrer Meinung nach aufstand, schlurfte noch ein paar Schritte durch den Schnee und blieb wieder vor ihm stehen. „Das hast du gut beobachtet“, nickte er, „Aber mein Bein tut nicht weh, es funktioniert nur nicht mehr wie vorher. Ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen.“ „Oh“, machte das Mädchen, „Was ist denn mit deinem Bein passiert?“, fragte sie voller Anteilnahme. Der Killer schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Ich hatte einen Arbeitsunfall.“ Das Gesicht des Mädchens hellte sich wieder auf. „Das kenne ich!“, rief sie. Verblüfft zog Radek eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, aber das schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu irritieren, denn sie plapperte einfach weiter: „Mit einer Eisenbahn, richtig? Mein Papa hat auch einen Arbeitsunfall gehabt. Er sagt bestimmt hundert Millionen Mal am Tag: Wenn die verdammten Bremsen gepackt hätten, dann hätte die Bahn mir nicht die Hacken abgefahren.“ Sie imitierte den Tonfall ihres Vaters dabei. Der Killer erkannte einen Menschen darin, der mit seinem Schicksal haderte und dies vermutlich mit viel Alkohol zu kompensieren versuchte. „Ich wurde angeschossen“, meinte er knapp. „Was machst du denn?“, fragte sie vertrauensselig. Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Die kindliche Neugier stand ihr überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie blinzelte kurz verwirrt unter dem stechenden Blick des Killers. „Ich habe Menschen für Geld umgebracht“, seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton, der dem Mädchen jedoch zu entgehen schien: „Ist das ein toller Beruf?“ bohrte sie weiter, als sei es ganz selbstverständlich, darüber zu reden. „Ich hatte viel Spaß bei der Arbeit“, nickte Radek. Ein süffisantes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, gefolgt von einem wehmütigen Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Und was machst du jetzt? Bist du jetzt Banker?“ Die kindliche Frage kam so unvorbereitet, dass der Killer kurz belustigt auflachte. Er hatte nie viel mit Kindern zu tun gehabt. Sie waren nicht interessant für seine Vorlieben, und die Auftraggeber, die seine Dienste in Anspruch nahmen, hatten handfestere Ziele, als ungewollte Blagen loszuwerden. „Wieso sollte ich ein Banker sein?“ „Na, du sitzt doch auf einer Bank, oder?“ „Das sind völlig verschiedene Dinge. Ich sitze hier, um nachzudenken.“ „Und worüber denkst du nach?“ „Das geht dich nichts an.“ „Ach bitte, erzähl’ s mir!“ Radek reckte sich ein wenig und warf dem Mädchen einen stechenden Blick zu. Sie schien völlig unempfindlich für die Gefahr, die der Killer ausstrahlte. Ein solch unerfahrener und unverdorbener Mensch war ihm noch nicht begegnet. Er fühlte das Verlangen, ihr einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die Welt zu geben. „Ich sagte doch gerade, dass ich Menschen für Geld umgebracht habe. Weißt du, wie man das macht?“ Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Leute erzählen mir, wen sie loswerden wollen. Ich erledige das und bekomme Geld dafür. Vielleicht habe ich schon mal einen Bekannten deiner Eltern ermordet, oder jemanden, den du mochtest. Es könnte jeden treffen“, erläuterte der Killer, bemüht, sich einfach und verständlich auszudrücken. Ein Anflug von Angst huschte über das sommersprossige Gesicht. „Aber jetzt machst du das nicht mehr?“ „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr“, bestätigte Radek, um das Mädchen kurz in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor er auf den Punkt kam, „In Zukunft werde ich andere darin ausbilden. Verstehst du das? Ich zeige ihnen, wie man für Geld erfolgreich Menschen umbringt. Es wird viele Anwärter geben, weil ich einmal der Beste war. Jeder wird mein Erfolgsgeheimnis erfahren wollen. Wenn ich mit den Rekruten fertig bin, wird die Welt voller junger, aufstrebender Söldner und Auftragsmörder sein, die nur darauf warten, dass jemand ihre Dienste in Anspruch nimmt.“ Für einen Moment schienen seine Worte tatsächlich so etwas wie Verstehen in dem Mädchen auszulösen, denn ihre Augen wurden groß und sie wich einen halben Schritt zurück. „Aber“, begann sie, „Da müssen sich doch nur die bösen Menschen fürchten, oder?“ Der Killer grinste böse: „Ein Auftragsmörder unterscheidet nicht zwischen guten und bösen Menschen. Er tut das, wofür er bezahlt wird.“ „Das ist aber nicht fair“, wandte das Mädchen ein. „Du wirst noch feststellen, dass das Leben niemals fair ist. Du bist noch zu jung und unerfahren, um zu wissen, wie grausam die Welt ist“, erklärte er und starrte eisig von oben auf sie herab. Angst spiegelte sich in den graublauen Augen des Mädchens. Instinktiv wich sie noch einen Schritt zurück, konnte sich jedoch nicht aus seinem Blick befreien. Der Killer grinste sardonisch und setzte nach. „Du bist zu vertrauensselig. Das macht dich angreifbar. Ich habe bemerkt, wie du mich tagelang beobachtet hast, wenn du mit deinen Freunden auf dem Spielplatz getobt hast. Für gewisse Interessensgruppen wärst du einfach perfekt: Neugierig, kontaktfreudig und naiv“, er lachte kurz böse, „Du hast Glück, dass ich nicht zu dieser Sorte Menschen gehöre. Lass dir dies eine Lehre sein. Ein anderes Mal wirst du nicht bloß mit dem Schrecken davon kommen. Die Welt ist voller Menschen, die nur darauf warten, dir Dinge anzutun, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst.“ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Mit weinerlicher Stimme presste sie ein „Das ist gemein“ heraus, dann versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen: „Du hast so traurig und einsam ausgesehen. Ich wollte doch nur nett sein.“ „Nettigkeit gegenüber Fremden kannst du dir nicht leisten, weil du nicht auf dich aufpassen kannst. Ich könnte dich jederzeit umbringen, ohne dass es jemand bemerken würde.“ „Hör auf, du machst mir Angst!“ „Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, es wird dir helfen, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein.“ Einen Moment stand sie noch unschlüssig vor ihm, starrte auf den Schnee, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schniefte kurz. „Muss ich dir noch mehr Angst machen?“ drohte Radek. Erschrocken sah sie auf und traf auf den bohrenden Blick des Killers. Dann setzen sich ihre kurzen Beine in Bewegung, und sie rannte zurück zu ihren Freunden. Radek sah ihr nicht hinterher. Er widmete sich wieder dem Schieferstück. Der Glimmer wurde mit jedem Tag dünner. In einer Woche, oder zwei, würde er das Mineral vermutlich vollständig abgeschält haben. Jeden Tag eine kleine Schicht, Daumenwisch für Daumenwisch. Wenn der Schiefer darunter zum Vorschein kam, wäre er gesund. Er würde mit Linda auf einen einsamen Hof ziehen, der bald schon die ersten Anwärter beherbergen würde, die eine Ausbildung bei dem ehemaligen Killer anstrebten. Er seufzte. Lieber hätte er Irina anstelle von Linda mit sich genommen. Aber die Mutter seines Sohnes hatte andere Pläne. Unwillkürlich musste er schmunzeln. Ihre Antwort auf sein Geschenk hatte ihn mit einer kribbelnden Vorfreude auf das nächste Treffen erfüllt, obwohl Irina sich für unbestimmte Zeit ins Ausland abgesetzt hatte. „Wir sehen uns wieder, mein kleiner Fuchs“, murmelte er und strich mit dem Daumen über die golden glänzende Schicht. Einige Flocken des Glimmers bröckelten ab und wehten mit dem Wind davon. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Nachwort: Der Leser mag nun Bilanz ziehen, wie oft er über den Stolperdraht der emotionalen Solidarität mit einem der Protagonisten fiel. Wie oft brannte der leidenschaftliche Wunsch nach einer bestimmten Wendung der Ereignisse, obgleich die Moral einen anderen Rat erteilt hätte; doch hat nicht jeder von uns schon seine Prinzipien dem Zwecke angepasst, wenn Leid unseren objektiven Blick trübte? So mag der Leser, der diese Frage mit einem vorschnellen „Nein“ beantworten möchte, sich vor Augen halten, dass die Moral nur so viel Macht über uns besitzt, wie der Mensch ihr zugesteht. Der Rest ist das chaotische Kaleidoskop der Emotionen. Kategorie:Mittellang